warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogul Kamir
Imperial Guard Regiment]] Mogul Kamir is the fiercest mounted warrior of the Rough Riders of Attila Imperial Guard Regiments. Like his fellow Attilan tribesmen, Kamir is proud and aloof except in battle, when he turns into a snarling daredevil oblivious to mortal danger. History Mogul Kamir is a renowned warrior who is more daring and bloodthirsty than any of his fellow Attilans. He rose to take control of his tribe by the age of thirteen after killing his uncle, the chief, in single combat. By age fifteen Kamir was ruler of over twenty tribes by right of conquest, yet he still lusted for combat in a way that could not be sated. Looking for a greater challenge, he sought counsel with the King of Khanasan, the Lord of Attila. The wise King spoke of the glorious Imperial Guard armies of the Emperor which offered the fiery young warrior a lifetime of battle across the galaxy, with more foes to test his skills than could ever be found on their homeworld. Kamir nodded with a grin and accepted this new challenge. As a fierce warrior and natural leader, Kamir easily rose to a position of leadership of his own squadron of Rough Riders. Mogul Kamir's squadron is some of the Khanasan's fiercest mounted charges within all of the Imperial Guard regiments. His headstrong attitude often sees him recklessly charging the enemy. Kamir's body is a testament of pain and a lifetime of battle, riddled with scar-tissue and other signs of uncounted notable endeavours in the heat of battle. Many a warlord's skull adorns his massive hunting-lance, both a testament to his courage and a proclamation of his skills as Attila's greatest warrior. Personality Mogul Kamir lives for the thrill of battle and has a predilection for danger. Very few of those that fight beside him remain unmarked by blade or blast. Though many never return from accompanying him into battle, that does not stop those among the Attilan Rough Riders from ritually dueling for the right to ride with Mogul Kamir into the heat of battle. His lust for combat is a matter of pride amongst the Attilans and only the fiercest and most skilled of warriors are allowed to ride with him. Kamir possess a short and extremely violent temper. This attitude reinforces his barbaric appearance, but those that can see past the tribal scars and savage-looking fetishes find a courageous and cunning ally who has the ability to turn the tide of battle with a single charge. It is a fool indeed who fails to show the Attilan Chief the proper respect. Wargear *'Cyber-Steed - '''Due to Kamir's unquenchable battle lust, no steed was able to cope with his constant head-long charges and those that did not die from their wounds eventually died from exhaustion. Even the notoriously tough breed of Attilan warhorses were run into the ground by Kamir's relentless charges and counter-attacks. After saving the manufactorum world of Loxar IV from the predations of the Necrons, the Adeptus Mechanicus bestowed a cybernetic steed upon the great Attilan warrior in gratitude for his actions -- a steed that would never tire, never flinch and never bleed to death. *'Crushing Arm of Kamir''' - A bionic arm that acts in unison with his specially crafted bionic eye to provide a unique guidance system. In addition the arm is tremendously powerful and can crush an enemy that has been grabbed during close combat. *'Eye of the Falcon' - A specially created bionic eye that has an electromagnetic link built into his bionic arm which enables it to act as a special targeter and allows Kamir to hit an enemy with preternatural ease. Source *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 66 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pg. 90 es:Mogul Kamir Category:M Category:K Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium